The advantages of stringing electric power lines by helicopter or the like are well known. In the past for airborne stringing of power lines the practice has been to provide blocks on the support towers through which the personnel in the helicopter can readily string the power line.
The use of helicopters and suitable stringing apparatus and methods as presently known have been confined to towers having a side access as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,287. There are, however, a number of towers presently in use and designed for future use wherein the center power line is entirely closed on all sides at the point of attachment, and this, of course, poses particular problems for stringing by helicopter or the like. The present prior art approach is to use conventional ground equipment.